


By the Way, I think You're Hot

by thestormconflict



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy pick-up lines, M/M, Xanlow Exchange 2017, hot ta, legault - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormconflict/pseuds/thestormconflict
Summary: Laslow is a young student in his English Composition II class and he meets the incredibly good looking TA, Xander de Nohr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to the Xanlow Exchange of 2017. This is for @legault on tumblr!

How long had it been since Inigo had started visiting the incredibly good looking TA for English Composition? It had to have been a good number of weeks since he had first started visiting Xander. At the time he had been struggling with writing a paper, after all he could no longer ask Gerome to write his essays for him. He had left that luxury behind when he decided to go to Nohr University. The paper had been a character analysis and well,” Inigo did not understand what that meant. Well, that day he found out he was the only one that had signed up for his help.

Now it’s been a few weeks since that first day, he no longer needed the extra help, but he still did enjoy coming in and just listening to Xander talk. Even if he was talking about english assignments and understanding what they had to read. Honestly, he could listen to the sound of his voice all day and never once grow tired. Everything about the man was beautiful, from the long wavy blonde locks of hair to the way he spoke clearly and concisely. It was if every word he was saying was that important. God knows he could listen to that man talk about paint drying and he would still find it interesting.

The only issue he had after thinking long and hard on this was that he did not just want to be another student that needed help. He wanted- well he wanted to be something more to Xander. Laslow had always been a flirt but had never flirted with guys before. He didn’t even understand how he could go about it.

_“Oh, Xander your hair looks nice.”_

_“You have nice arms.”_

_“You are real fit.”_

They all sounded terrible, even by Laslow’s standards. Plus, he doubted a man like Xander would care much about his looks, even if they were very nice looks. He also couldn’t just talk about how nice his arms were and how he was sure that Xander gave the best hugs. Instead he was left there just imagining himself telling Xander all of these things and how he felt.

“-and on this page,” Xander said pointed to the page in Laslow’s book, “what do you think Chekhov meant?” Xander asked, bringing Laslow’s attention back to what he was saying and to the book in his hands.

The story was called “The Lady with the Dog” ,it was a short story in his textbook. The short story was about a man and a woman who are both unhappily married, cheating on their spouse. This was the story his class had been tasked with reading and it was not one that Laslow particularly agreed with.

Laslow looked down at the page Xander had pointed to, it was when the two first kissed. Laslow wanted to impress Xander but at the same time he did not want to stop meeting with Xander just yet. He looked over the pages quickly but decided to play dumb.

“Ah, I don’t really know. Is it that she does not like him after all?” Laslow asked, looking away from Xander just so he wouldn’t realize he was lying. He felt guilty looking at Xander while lying about something he knew already. That was how it always went, he would lie about something he knew just to listen to Xander’s voice. That’s how things always went but he decided this time would be different.

They went on with this charade until Laslow finally decided to finally looked up at him to ask. He had bit his lip and started with the the worst thing he could possibly say to ask him out, “I-I’m learning important dates i-in history. Wanna be one?”

Oh god, that was so embarrassing. He looked at Xander’s normally stoic expression and there was a small smile resting on his face.

“I would love that.”

He closed the textbook and then cleared his throat, “If god made anything more beautiful than you, I’m sure he’d keep it for himself.”

That was it, Laslow just died and went to heaven. He could feel his face growing redder by the second. He was covering his face with his hands which Xander removed as he asked, “Would you want to continue this over coffee?”


End file.
